The present invention relates to a hunting device in the form of a hunting jacket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device which can be used as an article of clothing in the form of a jacket for warmth, and which can be folded and used to sit on and with a further primary purpose of assisting the hunter in hauling his game from the woods with less effort. The device has been named the "EZ Game Tow", to signify the usefulness of the device of the present invention.
Previous devices having characteristics for use as a hunting jacket or for towing game and other objects are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,996,228 to Bauman; 3,074,074 to Lovering; 3,077,292 to Gehrke; 3,346,154 to Bishop; and 4,431,121 to Bensette.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved hunting device for use as a jacket and to assist in hauling game from the woods. The device of the present invention is constructed by measuring and cutting a rectangular piece of carpet or other flexible, foldable material with the thickness of the material determining the warmth of the jacket. The material is sized to fit the upper part of the body to the waist, and an opening is cut in the center portion of the material to receive the head of the person using the device. Small holes are then cut in the lower front and back of the jacket and a length of rope or other cord-like material is run through the holes and attached to a hook at each end.
In use, the device may be used by looping the rope around the horns or body of a deer or other game animal. In this manner the body strength of the person wearing the jacket is used, rather than the hands and arms, in hauling the game through the woods. Such action also leaves the hands free to carry guns and other equipment. The jacket may be sprayed on the exterior with Hunter's Orange paint to provide protection while hunting.